


一个小片段

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: 罗伊有时候会笑着说杰森对拥抱上瘾，而杰森却知道事实并非如此——比起拥抱，更让他上瘾的该是罗伊自己才对。向来，一直，以后也只会是罗伊一个。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	一个小片段

**Author's Note:**

> ☞角色版权属于DC comics/华纳，爱欲和张力属于他们，他们属于彼此，ooc和一切恶趣味属于我。  
> ☞我吃的是无差，看出来倾向的都是错觉，那只是外显的占有欲。
> 
> 向下拉取正文👇

杰森迷恋罗伊后颈上的皮肤。

即使对于本就白得发光的罗伊哈珀来说，那块鲜少沐浴日光的皮肤也细嫩白皙得过于明显了。那儿常被他制服的衣领覆盖着，后梳的过长发尾在那旁边垂落，打着卷儿的漂亮姜红色头发也把他的后颈给挡了个严实。  
杰森喜欢在罗伊低头的时候站在他身后注视他，目光锐利，像把薄刃的解剖刀。他就用那刀似的目光将那片让他着迷的圣区凌迟，看到皮肤上附着的细软绒毛和皮肤下弓箭手让人挑不出毛病的肩颈肌肉与汩汩的血，还有一节节堪称锋利的颈骨。

那处皮肤每次暴露于空气和光下时，又总会被杰森用指尖占领，用嘴唇留下印记。他的手指和嘴唇抚过罗伊颈椎凸起的骨节，好像跋涉过迢迢山丘和窈窈壑谷。杰森会把手指贴上罗伊颈后那片皮肤，有时隔着制服手套感受脉搏，有时直接经由指尖交换体温。他们也总是接吻。杰森会在风平浪静星汉灿烂的良夜里亲吻他，在晨光从窗帘缝隙突然闯进的清晨亲吻他；在漫天硝烟与风沙的戈壁滩上亲吻他，在映着外太空满天星辰的飞船舷窗前亲吻他。最后总会有大半数的吻从罗伊的嘴唇跑散了，不怀好意地滑到他的脖颈或者肩窝上去。他还会在搂着罗伊肩膀的时候突然吻他的后颈，恶作剧似的故意发出过于响亮的啵声。

有的时候杰森觉得自己在爱里是暴君又是奴隶。他执拗于给罗伊打上烙印，喜欢用自己强壮的胳膊把人禁锢在怀抱里动弹不得，喜欢听他红发的爱人咧嘴笑着说那句“嘿，我是属于你的”；可他在面对罗伊时又好像小心翼翼捧着奉神酒杯的奴隶，生怕将那珍宝损毁分毫。杰森愿意为罗伊做任何事，他愿意将嘴唇覆上他的手背和足尖，又在亲吻落下时忧惧自己干裂的嘴唇划伤他的皮肤。他爱得那样深切，又那样不知所措；那样狂热，又那样坚定不移。这使得他的心脏时常发痛。  
而罗伊在毫不知情的情况下成了杰森的良医——  
罗伊治愈他。

于是杰森拥抱罗伊，在所有风花雪月或不合时宜的场合发狠地亲吻他，将那人向怀里拽得更近。他总是会用上过大的力气，像是要把罗伊揉进胸膛里，让他成为自己身躯的一部分似的。  
每个拥抱都与他让罗伊出现在自己的生命里，再也不要放手的决心同样坚决。

罗伊有时候会笑着说杰森对拥抱上瘾，而杰森却知道事实并非如此——比起拥抱，更让他上瘾的该是罗伊自己才对。  
向来，一直，以后也只会是罗伊一个。  
END——♡

**Author's Note:**

> 突然入坑，嗑到上头  
> 一点片段，不知所言  
> 我馋他们身子，我有罪


End file.
